The present invention relates to a game device which executes a game in which a character appears and the like.
A game device has been known which includes a sound input means such as a microphone and utilizes sound input from the sound input means for a game process. For example, technology has been known which determines the parameter of a character caused to appear based on the input sound. According to this technology, the input sound (analog signal) is converted into a digital signal, and the digital signal is converted into a numerical value in frequency band units to create sequence data. Whether or not an arbitrary value in the sequence data coincides with predetermined reference data is determined, and the parameter of the character is determined based on the determination results (e.g. Japanese Patent No. 2860097).
According to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2860097, the parameter of the character caused to appear is determined based on the input sound. However, this technology utilizes only part of the input sound, and causes a character having a parameter irrelevant to the meaning of the input sound to appear. Specifically, since the player cannot expect the relationship between the input sound and the parameter of the character to be generated, the parameter of the character is virtually determined at random. Therefore, the player may lose interest in sound input for determining the parameter of the character.